


Let Your Warm Hands Break Right Through

by BillieJoeArmstrong



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Smallville - Freeform, Superman - Freeform, it's pretty much an AU where david is clark kent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJoeArmstrong/pseuds/BillieJoeArmstrong
Summary: Patrick is David's kryptonite





	Let Your Warm Hands Break Right Through

David's palms were clammy and his heart was racing. It was an unusual feeling, one all but entirely unfamiliar to him. David Rose could run a mile without breaking a sweat, leap tall buildings in a single bound. He had stared evil in the face and not even blinked. Yet there he was, freaking out about talking to his boyfriend.

In his defence, it wasn't everyday you told the love of your life, "oh, by the way, I'm not human - my real parents were aliens from a planet called Krypton that blew up when I was a baby. Also I have superpowers. Please don't think I'm a freak and break up with me.

The truth is, if Patrick didn't accept this, David didn't think he would get over it. Didn't think he _could_ get over it, like, physically. His skin was impervious to pretty much anything, but his heart was soft. Not getting approval from the one person who mattered most to him, well, that would hurt David more than any kryptonite ever could. But they had been dating over a year now, and David couldn't bring himself to keep his secret any longer.

Taking a deep breath, David knocked on the door of Patrick's apartment and waited.

Patrick opened the door a moment later with a soft smile on his face.

"David, hi-" Patrick started, before he was cut off by David rushing for a kiss. Patrick reciprocated enthusiastically, but when they pulled back he had a confused look on his face. "Not that it wasn't a good kiss, but you were sorta kissing me like you never will again..?"

"After the conversation we're about to have, I might not," David mumbled.

Patrick's confusion grew. A sentence like that may have been more concerning had David's voice not been completely void of guilt. Instead, he just sounded profoundly sad and afraid. Patrick took his boyfriend by the hand and lead him inside. Once they were sat on the couch, David spoke up again.

"I need to tell you something," he started, "not something bad. Just something about me. Something I haven't really told anyone before, and you may not like me after you hear it."

"Whatever it is, it won't change how I feel about you," Patrick said genuinely.

David shook his head, "you can't promise that."

Patrick smiled softly. "I can, and I am. It can't be that big a deal. It's not like you're telling me you're not human or some-"

David's head shot up. He stared with such fear and despair in his eyes that Patrick cut himself off mid-sentence, suddenly afraid he had said something wrong.

"I just meant-" Patrick started as David cut him off.

"I'm from another planet," David rushed out in one breath.

Patrick might have laughed and thought it was a joke, had David's expression tone and expression not been entirely sincere. Instead, he nodded earnestly and gave David's hand a squeeze where he still held it. "Okay," he said quietly after a moment, "that's okay."

"Is it, though?" David sounded unsure.

"Yeah, of course. I still love you." Patrick smirked, "plus it explains why you're so weird all the time."

David scoffed, though his voice was still tight.

"Seriously, though," Patrick continued, "you're still the same guy I'm in love with, that's not changing. And you can elaborate as much or as little as you want to."

David sighed in relief and nodded. "I want you to know everything," he said, then began telling his story to Patrick. How he was sent to Earth as a baby and was adopted by the Rose family. How he grew up feeling different and not knowing why. How when he was 14 he was hit by a car and made it out without a scratch, and that night his dad told him where he came from.

"Do you have any cool alien powers?" Patrick asked once it was clear David was comfortable enough to answer questions. "Like shapeshifting or telepathy?"

"You watch too much sci-fi," David responded, "but yes. Neither of those. But I can run fast, have super strength, laser vision, super hearing..."

"Can you fly?" Patrick asked innocently.

David's face contorted in annoyance. "Not yet," he replied bitterly, "but I'm learning. Apparently I need to get over my fears first, or something."

Patrick cracked a smile at that and leaned in to press a kiss to David's lips. "Well," he started, then interrupted himself with another kiss to David's cheek, "I've always thought you were pretty out of this world anyway, this just proves it, right?"

Patrick grinned at his own joke and David grinned right back.

"So, you're really okay with all this?" David gestured to himself awkwardly.

"Are you kidding? I think it's awesome." Patrick's voice was light but sure, "David, you're already the most incredible person I know. You amaze me every day. Every time I look at you I think, God, I'm the luckiest guy on the planet. Now I guess I'm the luckiest guy in the universe." He paused as his tone became softer, more serious. "I love everything about you, and I mean _everything._ Even all the stuff I don't know yet. Of course I'm okay with this. The man I love trusted me enough to tell me his deepest secret, how could I not be in awe of that?"

David sniffled and smiled. "I love you, too," he whispered, before leaning in and pressing a long, affectionate kiss to Patrick's lips. As the euphoria of the moment washed over him, David wondered what he had been so worried about anyway. This was _Patrick_ \- he had seen David at his best and worst and loved him through all of it, something as trivial as planet of origin was never going to matter to the guy. Not when it came to his love for David. They were going to be okay. Nay, they were going to be _super_.

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning, laying on his boyfriend's chest, Patrick awoke to his usual alarm. Reaching out to turn it off, his arm fell through empty air. Patrick cracked an eye open and looked down to find he and David were hovering four feet above the bed. Patrick chuckled and rolled his eyes, he supposed this was something he was going to get used to. He had already decided he wanted to spend forever with David, and no amount of superpowered-alien-weirdness was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Save Me by Remy Zero
> 
> Any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Find me on tumblr or twitter @ swiftscreek


End file.
